MATH
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: MATH (MENTAL ABUSE TO HUMANS) Mara is studying for a big maths test tomorrow. She has been having the worst birthday ever, can Jerome get her to stop studying and give her the best birthday ever.


**This is for iluvhoa123, justkeeptyping and xxellabearxx who guessed correctly on my other story House of Secrets and Lies.**

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Mara?" Jerome walked into the living room and asked everyone who was sitting there, they all shook their heads "Trudy have you seen Mara?" Jerome asked Trudy as he walked into the kitchen.

"No sweetie not since this morning" Trudy said as she continued to make dinner.

Jerome had searched all the girls rooms asking everyone he saw if they had seen her. The answer was always the same.

No one had seen her, either since breakfast or last period of school.

Jerome walked outside and to the school, he checked in all the classrooms and computer rooms but Mara wasn't there.

Their was only one place left that Jerome thought Mara would be.

* * *

Mara had her nose stuck in a book. she was on the top level of the library surrounded by stacks of books and pieces of paper spread across the floor.

She was studying for a maths test and even though she knew all the criteria that would be on the test she felt the need to studying and go over it a thousand times.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Jaffray!" Jerome shouted up from where he was standing.

"Hi Jerome" Mara said barely audible.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes; They were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Jerome climbed up the stairs and sat down next to Mara, he knew why she was sad.

Mick and Mara had been fighting a lot that week and today was her birthday, Mara had broken up with him in the hallway. Jerome didn't know why she was upset, if she was the one to call it off why was she crying.

"What's wrong Mara?" Jerome asked trying to be supportive.

"I caught Mick cheating on me" Mara said as she burst out into tears.

Jerome moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug, he didn't move until Mara pulled away.

"Thanks Jerome" Mara said meaning it.

"Any time"

Today must have been the worst birthday ever, no one not even her meat head boyfriend remembered her birthday (well almost no one, Jerome remembered.) the postal workers were on strike so no mail could be delivered and that meant that all the presents her parents had sent her didn't arrive, She caught her boyfriend cheating on her with one of Amber's cheer-leading friends and to top it all off they had a huge maths test tomorrow and she was sitting in the library alone studying.

"Sorry about your birthday" Jerome said after a long pause.

"It's OK, at least you remembered" Mara said with a half smile. Mara didn't suit a half smile she was one of those people that was always smiling.

"So, you studying for the maths test?" Jerome said as he picked up the book she was reading "Advanced mathematics"

"Yea i really want to pass" Mara replied and Jerome scoffed.

"How long have you been studying?" Jerome asked.

"Just a few hours" Mara said as she went to answer another question on the past paper next to her.

"No you need to take a break" Jerome said as he grabbed the piece of paper from her.

"Jerome give that back, I'm not finished" Mara demanded.

"Yes you are, your brain will not take in all this information if you don't give it a break" Jerome said holding the paper above his head "I think of math as Mental. Abuse. To. Humans"

This got Mara to laugh and the smile that Jerome loved to see came back.

"Come on i want to show you something" Jerome said as he grabbed Mara's hand and dragged her out the library.

"Jerome I need to study" Mara complained.

"Trust me Jaffray this is worth it" Jerome said as they walked into the woods.

"Jerome you're going to get us lost" Mara said trying to go back but Jerome was to strong.

There was nothing but darkness until Mara saw a small glimmer of light.

"Close your eyes" Jerome demanded and Mara obeyed "Okay open them"

Mara opened her eyes but she was not expecting to see a table with a candle let dinner.

"Jerome this is amazing" She said and Jerome pulled out a seat for her.

"Why are you doing all this?" Mara said with a smile. Jerome bit his lip and Mara could see that he was nervous, Jerome decided to tell her.

"Look Mara i like you more than a friend, I've liked you for a long time now and I just wanted to..." Jerome stopped speaking when Mara kissed him on the lips, It took a second for him to realize but when he did he deepened the kiss. Jerome smiled when he saw Mara smiling up at him "I got you something" Jerome said as he pulled out a box and gave it to Mara.

Mara opened the box and inside was a sliver necklace with a heart locket that said MARA on it.

"Jerome it's beautiful" She said as she gave him a tight hug.

"Look inside it" Jerome said and Mara quickly opened it.

A small piece of paper fell out and Mara quickly picked it up and read it out loud.

"Will you go out with me" Their was a long pause before Mara answered "Yes I will"

Jerome smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

"This is the best birthday ever" Mara said as they pulled away.

They kissed again and they weren't even worried about the big maths test tomorrow.

* * *

**MATH **

**M- MENTAL**

**A- ABUSE **

**T- TO**

**H- HUMANS**

**hope you liked it.**


End file.
